Serah's Story
by DLionHeart
Summary: What if Serah didn't go into crystal stasis  and was saved by other i'Cie. And what if their was another monster just as dangerous as orphan. What happens? Serah goes on her own journey of course! Story parallel to Lightning's Story


_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy_

**Chapter One**

(At Hanging Edge On Cocoon)

A young girl stared at the fight NORA was in. She had silver hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a red velvet jacket and blue jeans.

"Hero huh?" she said. "Those idiots are just fanning the flames. They'll get us killed."

"Charlie!" a man called out. "We have to go. While they're fighting, we might as well escape."

"Whatever Aiden." Aiden was a young man with blond hair. He was wearing a black shirt under a white dress shirt and black jeans.

"Come on! Kiara, Vince and Jeremy are waiting for us!"

"Right!"

"Here." Aiden handed her a sword. "Things could get messy."

"Let's just hurry."

They hurried through the corridors only having to fight few soldiers. They quickly stopped realizing they didn't know where they're friends were.

"Where are they?" Charlie asked.

"They said they'd wait here," Aiden replied.

"Look out!" Charlie pulled out her sword. It changed to a large bow. She pulled out the trigger and fired at a soldier preparing to shoot them.

"Nice shot?"

The two continued until they found themselves in the middle of NORA's battle. The soldiers quickly noticed them and attacked. Aiden pulled out his own sword and slashed them away. Charlie sword changed to its bow form and she shot them down.

"Nice job." The leader of NORA, Snow walked up to them. "That was impressive. We could use you two in NORA."

"Cool," Aiden beamed. "Sure."

"Uh, no," Charlie responded.

"Charlie..."

"No. I fight for me and my friends, not some guy trying to play hero." Charlie walked over in front of a group of soldiers headed for her. She reached into her pocket and took out a gem. It was a twelve-sided figure with each face forming a pointing making a star. The gem glowed radiently as she pointed toward the sky. "I call upon your power, Uranometria!" Charlie was encased in a twelve sided figure each glowing with a different colored aura. The figure sent a light into the sky calling an angel with multicolored wings down.

"I am here for you," the angel said.

"Gestalt Mode. I want out of this infernal building." Uranometria veiled herself in multicolored lights and as the lights vanished, she came out as a large bird with twelve wings. "Aiden, we're leaving."

"But they need us," Aiden replied.

"Let, mister hero handle it."

"Charlie!"

"Fine. I'll clear the way, but that's it." Uranometria prepared herself. "Emerald Hurricane." Her Eidolon spread her wings which glowed. The wings flapped creating a strong, green wind. The winds slashed and blew away the soldiers clearing the path. "There. It's safe. Now let's go." Charlie jumped onto Uranometria's back.

"Sorry about Charlie. She isn't into this whole fighting thing. Well, I'd better go." Aiden took a seat behind Charlie and they flew off the another section of the area.

* * *

><p>(With Kiara)<p>

Kiara was a girl with jet black hair. She was running from some soldiers. Tired of running, she turned around and pointed her hand at them.

"Blizzaga!" a blast of ice shot out and froze the men. More of the soldiers charged at her from behind. She prepared for the attack before an axe came down and injured them.

"You took your time getting here, Jeremy," Kiara teased.

"Shut up," Jeremy replied. "Where are the others?"

"Not sure where Aiden and Charlotte are, but Vince was captured. He's back in the Pulse thing."

"I know where Aiden and Charlie are."

"Where?"

"There." Jeremy said pointing at Uranometria flying towards them. Aiden and Charlie joined their friends as Uranometria vanished.

"Where's Vince?" Charlie asked.

"In some pulse thing."

"Then let's go get him!" Aiden shouted.

The four friends continued down towards Pulse Vestige.

* * *

><p>(With Vince)<p>

Vince was in Pulse Vestige. He was trying to break out.

"You can't break us out," a girl said from behind him.

"I can try!" Vince replied.

"It's hopeless."

"I have a family, my parents, my sister, my girlfriend and my best friends waiting for me. Don't you have someone waiting for you?"

"I have a fiance and a sister."

"There you go. Live for them."

"You're right."

"Then help me with this door."

* * *

><p>(With the others)<p>

"Can't you call Uranometria?" Kiara asked.

"I can't call her whenever," Charlie snapped back. "Eidolons need rest too."

"What about you Aiden?" Jeremy asked.

"Helios's Gestalt from is a too flashy," Aiden replied. "Soldier will spot us from fifty feet away. Wait. Kiara, you have you're own Eidolon."

"Selene won't be able to hold all of us," Kiara argued.

"Look there's Pulse Vestige. We'd better hurry!" The group ran forward, but were stopped but gunshots.

"You can not stop the Purge!" a soldier yelled at them.

They were completely surrounded by hundred of soldiers. Aiden pulled a crystal in the shape of the sun. A crimson light appeared in the sky with the appearance of the sun. "Bring them to their knees, Helios!" A crimson sphere of fire rained down from the sky. A red knight appeared from the fire. The fire formed the knight's wings, sword and shield.

"Yes, young master." Helios said to Aiden.

"Get them away from us!"

"Solar Flare!" Helios brought his sword and shield together and formed a column of fire. The fire shot out and enveloped the soldiers in fire.

"Helios! Break the door into Pulse Vestige!" Helios brought his sword to the door and it instantly melted.

Vince ran out of the door to greet his friends.

"Took long enough," Vince said coming out.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked referring to to woman following Vince.

"Guys, this is Serah."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One-End<em>

_Did you like the Eidolons?_

_Please Review  
><em>


End file.
